Trickster
by Gothalla123
Summary: When Ben takes Rook to meet a tech savvy Jester will he find that he like's this Earth love? RookxOC I think it's kinda cute!
1. Chapter 1

Ben walked into my room, an evil look on his face "If you even THINK about covering me in slime again…" I trailed off looking at the tall alien behind him; his violet, black and white face was really cute, his eyes however shined with an air of curiosity. I stood up from my window sill and crossed the large room, dodging a stray blast from the weapon I was working on. "Hey, who's this?" I asked as I smiled at the newcomer "Rook, he's my new partner" I reached out to Rook "Nice to meet you I'm Jess… But I go by Jester" "Nice to meet you also… may I ask you why?" Ben butted in "She's crazy! Plus her jokes are funny…" "Dweeb…" I mumbled as I punched his shoulder "So Rook, you're a plumber?" "Yes how did you" I pointed at his ProtoTool "That's why, hmm Mark 1… I can give you an upgrade if you want; I have left over parts from the Mark 2 I just finished…" I dug into a tall box, ending up with my legs sticking up and my body in the box "Can someone pull me up?!" I yelled after I was doing a hand stand and holding a bag in my hand full of the parts. I felt a pair of hands reach into the box and pull me up by my waist, once they stood me up right I realized it was Rook "Th-Thank you…" I stuttered as my cheeks brightened, Rook gave me a curious look then nodded "Your quite welcome Jester." Then smiled, I nodded and sat down on my giant bed, it looked like two king sized beds combined into one super mattress. Pulling the parts out I spread them in the order they need to go in and looked up at Rook "So how 'bout it?" Rook nodded and brought the ProtoTool over to the bed, then sat beside me "You don't mind if I watch do you?" I shook my head no and took the weapon from him. Beginning the process of shutting the weapon down I spoke up "Ben can you bring me my kit, its labeled PTM 2-102237Upgrade" Ben sighed, slumping his shoulders he walked over to the wall across from the door then pressed his hand to the scanner, it scanned his hand "ID Confirmed, Welcome, Benji" "Ugh… can you change that?!" He whined "No….heh… Benji" "Why do you call him that?" Ben spoke up as he walked into the other room and typed in the code, a series of clicks was heard as a tray beside him showed up with the tools and bag of lollipops "She's my friend Kevin's basically adopted little sister, When I first met him I met her." I nodded and grabbed the tools from Ben and set them beside me, opening the box and pulling out the tools I would need to take the weapon apart.

Rook's POV

'This Jester, she's really different…' I thought as I looked over at the girl, she looked like she was 17 or 18 Earth years old, Jess pulled the lollipop out of her mouth and licked it with the tip of her tongue before sticking it back in her mouth, I shivered 'What's going on with me…' I thought as I watched her, her hair color was different, it was a beautiful deep purple, her eyes a bright blue and gray in an almost spiral, her pupils a dark black, Jester had her hair up, it was stuck in a high ponytail. She finished her lollipop and licked her lips. I glanced up at Ben to see he was watching her flat screen TV, it looked like Sumo Slammers was on and there was no way he was going to be pulled away from that show so I continued observing Jess as she upgraded my ProtoTool. I glanced from her face and then slowly lower, she was quite busty, a belly shirt showed off tattoo's that ran along her waist, she had on a pair of short shorts which showed her long legs to me, she wore nothing on her feet. I felt my body react strangely as Jester lifted her arms to stretch, a moan coming from her mouth as her spine popped. I imagined her lying beneath me, moaning my name; I shook my head 'Get it together Dude…' I thought quietly to myself as I rubbed my neck 'You're over thinking this.'

Jester's POV

2 Hour's Later

"Okay all done!" I exclaimed as I placed the upgraded tool on Rook's shoulder, a look of pride on my face. "Woah!" Ben said as he stood beside me and looked at the ProtoTool. While I had built it I let my mind wander and started thinking about… doing things with Rook. He smiled happily as he took it off and looked at it "I added a fire extinguisher and a code breaker since Ben told me about some of your adventures…" I grinned at Ben and he rubbed his head, I snorted and looked back to Rook as he glanced up at me, our eyes met and I couldn't move, his amber pools shown happily into mine and I gulped softly "Hey Jester, Rook Why don't we go test it out?" Ben asked as he shook my shoulder "Huh? Oh yeah…" I shook my head and smiled widely "Lead the way Tennison…." "It's you're house…" He mumbled as he headed to my basement, we followed.

AT THE BASEMENT

"SAY THE CODE… Dweeb" The grumpy voice of my brother said from the door, it was a recorded so that I didn't have to listen to the lame voice for the password prompt "Sambi Nami na A A Waka waka A A sambi nami na sombinawa This Time for Africa… Dork…" "Ugh… Password accepted…" It responded and the door slide open, I signaled for them to go in and followed, waiting for us was an under ground forest, I picked up a weapon that was floating off of the table "What is that?" Rook asked as he peered at the weapon floating over my left shoulder "Oh this?" I pointed at it "This is an Advanced ProtoTool… I made it…" The weapon made a beep noise and transformed into a ProtoTool Mark 2 "But for this fight. It's gonna be the same as yours." I caught the weapon and held it into the right position "You're not going to transform right, Jester?" Ben asked I shook my head no "Just set my legs on fire…" I did as I said, my legs bursting into flames and I used it to propel myself backwards. Rook didn't ask me if I was human, just smiled and got into position. Ben sighed and yelled "GO!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh God, that was great!" I rested my head against Rook's, we were lying in the middle of the forest, lying so our heads were beside each other. We laughed, Rook and I had gotten so caught up in our fight he had kicked me into a pond of water and my fire went out. I had sat there soaking wet until he pulled me out. Now we were laying on the ground our heads beside each other. Looking up I grinned "Jess I think we should just call it a tie. After all, I am too tired to continue…" "Me too… Tie it is!" I raised my hand and gave a thumbs up "Let's stay here, Benji can find us… and carry me back to my room." Our ProtoTools lying beside us we looked up at the artificial sky, it was about noon so the sky shown what was actually above my house. "Hey Jess?" "Yeah Rook?" "I was wondering, are you a plumber?" I nodded "Yeah, I've been training since I met Ben when I was 12… heh… I can't believe I'm called Kevin's LITTLE sister when I'm 18… and what's really weird is my last name is 11…" "So your name is Jess E. Levin?" I rolled over and poked at Rook's forehead, resting my head on my other palm I nodded "Yeah but I prefer Jester E. Levin heh…" Rook smiled up at me and sighed, happily I grinned down at him. Without thinking I pressed my lips to his, a electric wave flowed through me and I realized what I've done, snapping my head up my face turned bright red and rubbed my neck "S-Sorry Rook…" "HEY! THERE YOU ARE!" Ben ran to us and we stood, going back to the house quietly.

"Okay spill, what's going on?" Ben asked as he sat on my bed, Rook and Ben had spent the night and Ben had just snuck into my room. "You know… if Kevin knew you were here, in my room, this late, he would kick your ass…" I avoided the question and laid back onto my pillows, pulling my brother's shirt down to cover my underwear. "OH! There is something going on!" Ben pointed at me as I held the shirt down "Fine… Damn You…" I sighed and gave up on holding down the shirt, might as well since we've seen each other naked before, we're not as innocent as people say we are. We are, after all, hormonal beings. "Uh… Jest… You're showing me your pudding cup…" I growled and froze his foot "Shut up… You obviously don't care and I don't so shut it…" I paused and unfroze him "Okay so… uh before you found Rook and I… I did something really stupid… I kissed him." "What!?" He fell back in shock, sitting back up he gave me a mischievous grin "Did he kiss you back?" I blushed deeply "No… I think I shocked him…" I whispered, Ben knew what I meant, I meant that figuratively and literally. Last year when we were really horny we had started making out… I had electrocuted him. "Jessie…." He set his hand on my shoulder and laid beside me, pulling the blanket up around me then rubbed my head. "But… this time I felt it; it started from my lips and went to my belly." Ben smiled "Maybe you're in love?" I shrugged and yawned, working on ProtoTools and fighting are both tough work. I fell asleep quickly after saying "G'night Benji"

Rook's POV

Knocking on Ben's door I waited for him to answer. I couldn't stop thinking about Jester and how electric her lips had felt against mine, I needed to ask Ben about what to do. "Hmm? Oh hey Rook, What do you need?" I took a sharp intake of breath and explained everything to Ben starting with how I felt as she worked on my ProtoTool to recently. "Dude, I think you're in love." "Love?" I questioned "Yeah when two people fall in love and they kiss they feel something along the lines as what you're feeling, Dude, if she kissed you then she likes you back, Jessie may be weird but she never misplaces something… If you know what I mean." I nodded, I understand "Thank you Ben Dude and Good Night" He nodded and I walked back to my room, a lighter feeling replacing the confusion "Oh and Rook, Do what feels right, go with your heart." With that Ben closed his door.

Jester's POV

Rinsing my hair I ran a hand along my neck, my IPod in it's deck on the counter playing the song Glad You Came, I sang along as my hands ghosted along my body, I grabbed a cloth and the bar of soap, cleaning of the sweat from this mornings training, I usually got up late but I had gone to bed early last night, while I rinsed off my hand went along the watch on my wrist. I looked down at it sadly, the watch was similar to Ben's Omnitrix, except these aliens were of my DNA, and it was the only way I could actually change between them with out being stuck for a long time. No time out like Ben's it was my forms; I was a mutt in a sense. My own home planet didn't want me that was why I was sent to Earth as a young child, the whole reason why I went bad and helped Kevin steal and scam. But without Kevin I wouldn't have met Ben and I wouldn't have gotten Azimuth to make me a Omnitrix of my very own, I remember the time Ben and I went wolf. Smiling I turned the watch to a form I loved, the one form that I loved, Ben called it Feedback, but then I remembered that I was in a shower and just decided to become another form I loved, XLR8 A bright and noisy change happened and I smiled, I was naked, except for my helmet which was in my human form just my multiple earrings. "Blue… heh, not as cool as violet… but still close…" I shut off the water and got out of the shower, setting my towel down on the floor and changed myself back to my human form. I looked up at the ceiling until I got cold and decided to get dressed and ready. Going to my room, only to see Ben and Rook sitting on the end of my bed, watching Zookeeper. I blushed and walked into my closet, pulling on a blood red hoodie I slipped on a pair of fuzzy socks and went over to the bed "Hey guys" I said as I passed in front of them and over to my weapons table. Settling down I pulled a circuit unit out of a plasma cannon and began re-wiring the cannon, a shadow cast over my shoulder and I brought my head back and looked up "Oh! Hey Rook!" He smiled "Hello Jester, what are you doing?" "Me? Oh I'm re-wiring this plasma cannon, some newbie decided it would be a good idea to switch some of the transformers so that when you pull the trigger it charges before blasting, that vaporized a section of the training grounds he was at…" I grabbed for the replacement parts, my hand landing on Rooks as he brought the parts closer. I looked back up to him a blush spread widely across my cheeks "Hey uh, Jess, would you maybe like to um… go hang out?" I grinned and nodded "I'd love too, how about after today's patrol and I get out of work?" Rook nodded I could see a deep violet blush running across his cheeks. A quick glance at Ben told me that he planned this…. I was actually grateful. Thank God that Kevin isn't here.

AT COLLEGE

Kevin's POV

Sneezing I glanced over at Gwen "I think Jessie was talking about me…" Gwen laughed and shrugged "Hey you left her alone! What do you expects she's Jester!" I nodded agreed with Gwen and bit down into my burger, I'd just have to call Jessie later and find out why she was talking about me.


End file.
